


A Storm Brewing (Not to be Mistaken as a Potions Master Seeking Revenge)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been a little bit my fault, but other than that I have no idea what you're talking about.</p>
<p>It may have been a tiny bit, about 20% really, my fault but I for one am insulted you thought of me immediately after said incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm Brewing (Not to be Mistaken as a Potions Master Seeking Revenge)

\---

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore of many long and (In my opinion anyway) useless titles and names,

Sir, I received your letter about ~~Sniv~~   ~~the greasy git~~ ~~the bat the dungeon~~   ~~dungeon dweller~~ Snape unfortunately turning up to his afternoon class in Death Eater robes and some rather bright, if slightly unusual make up.

It may have been a little bit my fault, but other than that I have no idea what you're talking about.

It may have been a tiny bit, about 20% really, my fault but I for one am insulted you thought of me immediately after said incident.

However what a man does in his spare time is his own business, and in my own defence the robes were his, its hardly my fault he can't dress himself. He should have looked in a mirror, ~~or does the damn dungeon vampire not have a reflection? Have all the mirrors really broken after being subjected to his face alrea-~~

Kind regards,

Sirius Black

\---


End file.
